Naruto Loves Anko To Death
by Dragoon Of Darkness
Summary: Anko/Naruto pairing. I hope you tell me what i did right and what i did wrong. Thank you. Sorry about spelling. my next one have batter spelling. When i make this i could hardly see. And please dont make funny Anko. She the best out of Naruto
1. going to train

This a Naruto story. First story I have make and the pairing is Anko/Naruto.

As Naruto wakes up and thinks about what happened last night. He smiles when he thinks about saving Iruka-sensei and becoming a ninja but one thing he was not happy about was finding out that he was Kyuubi and the reason why everyone hated him because he had the demon Kyuubi inside him but he still put a smile on and was happy. He could not believe the fact that he was now a ninja of the village hidden in the leafs he was one step closer to being Hokage. Then everyone will stop looking down with hateful eyes of theirs. He started to smile when he think of people not hating him no more. He jumped out of bed and changed into his cloth when he get done changing he walk out of his door and heads to see the Hokage at the tower.

At the tower the Hokage talking to Iruka-sensei. "I think Naruto should be trained one on one with a sensei for a while. That way he was become stronger and he will learn more things from the sensei and I think that the training will help him and by doing it one on one he will not have to worry about what others say about him" as Iruka said that Sarutobi smiled and nodded to what he had said about Naruto. The he looked at Iruka and talked in a calm voice ' I think it be a glad idea if he was to train with a sensei like that for a while'

Both of them heard a knock on the office door. "come in" Sarutobi said loudly. Then a young beautiful woman with purple hair come inside the Hokage office. She looked at the Hokage and bowed to him

"Reporting in sir" said the woman in a calm voice

Sarutobi said to the woman "welcome back Anko" Then he just had a idea he turned to her and asked "do you mind training a young boy name Naruto Uzumaki?" Anko looked shocked. She knows Naruto and about Kyuubi but she did not hate him to her he was more like a hero then a monster,. She had seen him train a lot without him knowing and he was a lot like her because their both are hated by most of the village for things there are not to blame for. She thinking it over to herself and then open her mouth then said to the Hokage "I would be glad to train him Hokage' then he smiled and told her "thank you" She bowed to the Hokage and told him "your welcome sir'

Naruto walks in half a hour later without knocking on the door and said to the Hokage in a loud voice 'hello old man!' Iruka looked at Naruto standing there and yelled at him 'you need call him Hokage not old man!" Sarutobi smiles and says 'its ok Iruka' Iruka turned to the Hokage and nodded.

Naruto notices a beautiful young woman standing there by the right corner of the office. He looked at her more and notice she was wearing opened jacket with fishnet shirt with a necklace around her neck and purple hair that look great on the beautiful woman. She notice him looking at her a lot then smiled and say it a playful voice 'see something you look gaki?' Naruto blushed a little Then he turned to the Hokage and ask" "who the beautiful woman standing over there?" Anko looked at him and Sarutobi said "she is your sensei' Naruto mouth drop and say in a hyper voice 'really!?' Sarutobi nodded at the happy young boy.

Naruto looked shocked and turned to his sensei and bowed. 'I am Naruto Uzumaki and it's a honor to meet you and to learn from you. Anko smiled and say to herself he is respectful. Anko bowed to Naruto to show her respect. After she bowed she looked at Naruto . "well gakI my name is Anko Mitarashi and I be your sensei from now on " walked to him and say in his ear 'thanks for calling me beautiful' he blushed and she smiled and thought 'that kindly looks cute to see him blush'

Sarutobi looked at them and told them 'go and talk alone to get know each other batter'

Both of them walk out of the office and was now on the roof of the place.

Naruto look at her brown eyes and said your eyes look like my. She was lost and thought to herself what dos he mean same eyes. As she was thinking he said we both have loneness and sadness in are eyes.

Anko opened her mouth and said 'yea I guess we do'

'GakI lets get to know each other a little bit more. I will go first. My name is Anko Mitarashi. 24 years old. My likes are dangos and green tea. I hate perverts and sicko. My skills are assassination and interrogation.'

'I am Naruto Uzumaki and I am 13 my likes is ramen from Ichirau and people I care about. Things I dislike are assholes and my dream is to be Hokage and be the best ninja.

Anko smiled and asked 'why you want be Hokage?'

he looked at her hard and said 'so everyone stop looking at me with hateful eyes and start to respect me and not hate me because of the Kyuubi inside me' Anko thought to herself 'he knows he has Kyuubi inside of him and he still not given into hate'

She asked Naruto 'how come you not simple just give up or give in to the hate?"

He look at her with eyes of innocents and said to her 'because if I give up the death of 4th Hokage be for none thing! No matter what no matter how long I have live like this I never let his death be for none thing! I don't care if I live all alone or be hated for my whole life!' after hearing what he had just say Anko was shocked and could not believe what he had just said.

She finally make a smile a real smile not a fake one she dos with her mask. 'gakI you right to not give up and I see you tomorrow at the gate at 7am' as she leaves Naruto looks at her and thought to himself 'she one great woman'

Naruto come back inside the offices and he had thanked both Iruka and Sarutobi. Sarutobi asked 'why you thanking us?'

Naruto smiled and said 'because I get a great looking sensei' both of them could not help from laughing and Sarutobi 'so I was right you have a crush on her?' he blushed badly this time he was happy she not here to hear that or see him blush thus bad

'yes but please don't tell her I don't want ruin things before we start training' asked Naruto Sarutobi nodded

'Iruka why don't u go out and get all stuff Naruto needs for the 8 month he going be gone for' Sarutobi said. Naruto mouth drop

'that long with a beautiful women!!' yelled Naruto. Sarutobi nodded.

'lets go to the market and buy you the stuff you need foe the training and everything on me' Iruka told him. Naruto smile and both of them walk out of the office to the market.

As their walk into a shinobi only shop. "welcome to the flame shinobi shop' a man with black hair and red eyes said.

"what you like to buy today sir?' as he say that he looked at Naruto. Naruto look up.

'well I need books on sealing and forge weapons and other things' he say the other thing in the man ear. Man nodded and he gone in the back and get the three books and asked if he need anything else.

Naruto thought and told the man 'new cloth be nice. A sleeveless red shirt with red and black jacket and long red pants and black shoes' man nodded and gone back in the back and come out and Naruto put 5 black scrolls on the list. Iruka pay for the things and Naruto give him a big thanks. As he was leaving the shop man told him come back anytime an that his name was Drake. He take everything to his house and was getting ready for bed.

Mean while Naruto was shopping Anko was busy talking to her old friend Kurenai about old times and when Anko starting talking about her new student. Kurenai smile when she seen her old friend for once in her life really smiling and it was not a fake one she used a lot. She had know who Naruto was and the Kyuubi inside him but she did not hate him she like him and to her he was like a hero and not what other think of me as. After a while of drinking Anko say goodbye and left for her home and to get ready for tomorrow.

Next day come and Naruto get all his things ready and left around 6 45am and get to the gate at 6 58am. He seen his sensei coming and he asked her ' where are we training at'

She told him she will show him and at fallow her and she was holding her head a lot. ' you sure not drink if this what happens after you do drink Anko-sensei' Naruto told her

Anko look at him with a face that say shut up or die and Naruto shut up fast

Their get to a area with a lot of trees and a waterfall and be hide the waterfall was a cave where there can sleep at night and Naruto was happy and said 'this is a wonderful place to train'


	2. Naruto finally has love

_thanks for all the tips. i try ever harder this time. i hope you like this._

_

* * *

_

Naruto look around a bit more and then at Anko. He walk closer to her and asked 'how did you know where this wonderful place was?" Anko could not stop herself from smirking. Then she looked at him and finally was a little less drunk to notice he not wearing the gay orange cloth. She smiled and thought to herself 'he looks batter in red' Naruto now was looking at her.

'what you smiling about?' Naruto asked Anko

'I thinking you look batter in red then orange clothes' Anko say playfully. Naruto blushed a little and Anko smirked. She thought it was really cute now to make Naruto blush.

'when do we start training Anko-sansei?' he asked her in a calm voice. She looked at him and then thought to herself '_maybe we sure start tomorrow'_

'tomorrow but you can train on your own right now' she told him and he did not need be told for the 2nd time. He make hand signs then said ' Kage Bunshin no Jutsu' then 50 clones appeared in front of him. He order 25 to do tree walking and other 25 to do water walking. As the clones did what their get told to do then he sat down on the glass next to the water and took the book of sealing out of his bag and starting to read it and Anko was wondering why he make clones do that and why he reading. As she walk closer she seen the book he was reading and it was book on sealing a difficult area to learn.

"why your clone doing water walking and tree walking and not yourself? You want learn sealing that are really one difficult area to learn? He told her that whatever the shadow clone learns and dos comes back to him and he get what there learn or do. Then he told her I do not care how long it takes. I going be just like my hero. Anko was shocked she never think that Kage Bunshin no Jutsu had a great added thing. She thought to herself about that '_it may help her in her training as well as Naruto training_.'

The shadow clones disappeared and Anko came up to him and told him that he had most likely mastered both tree walking and water walking. He smiled and say 'I hope I can master other things soon' he then starting going back to work on the sealing. He trying to make a seal that was make to put stuff in like a storage box. When he tried for about six hours he finally did it. He jumping and yelling happy then he notice Anko waving her hands to call him over to tell him that dinner was done. He ran over to Anko and sat down next to her and before he starting eating he told Anko thank you for the great dinner. That make her blush a little but Naruto was to busy eating to know she blushed that make Anko happy a little. When both of them get done with dinner their headed be hide the waterfall and into the small cave where their are planning on sleeping. After both of them said goodnight to each other their fall asleep.

Naruto wake up early and had a nice idea to surprise Anko. He started making breakfast which was eggs. Anko smelled the food and waked up and as she was opening her eyes she seen Naruto handing her some eggs. As she took the food from him. She told him thank you and Naruto smile and told her that she did not need to thank him and that he was going to make breakfast for them everyday. She thought to herself "_that good because I don't like waking up in the morning and someone making food for me was nice to know' _She blushed when she think of that and Naruto was eating then he seen her blushed that make him smile. She thought "_why dos my blushing make him smile ? Dos he like me_?

Naruto asked Anko as both of them are sitting there 'what are you going teach me?' Anko looked at Naruto.

"gaki its up to you. What would you like to learn?'

"Well I would like to learn a lot of things. First I would like work on my taijutsu. 2nd thing be sealing and 3rd be jutsu making. Finally I like learn about how to use a katana and I would like learn them from you and only you. He smiled after saying the last part of that. That along make Anko blush a little and she thought '_why the hell am I blushing? I hate men their only thing of me as someone to sleep with and that's all but' _she then look at Naruto and gone back to thinking '_he not like most men. He nice, kind, sweet and respectful' _

'gaki before we start lets talk to get to know each other. So what dreams beside being Hokage do you have?' Anko said to Naruto in a calm voice

'well first dream is to be Hokage and the greatest shinobi in the world. 2nd has to be to earn every body in the village respect that way their stop hating me for someone I not to blame for. The last dream is more like a goal that is to have a family and have a lovely wife and kids. Naruto say happy and look and blush at Anko when he say wife and she seen that he look at her when he said that part two.

'well my dreams is to find someone that I can love and be with forever that most sound really cliché but that my dream and I really want it to ' she told Naruto and Naruto move closer to her and told her that 'that dos not sound cliché because everyone but us dos not know what real loneness is and that why we both want somewhere to call home. That we can really called home and someone we love from all of are heart'

After while Naruto and Anko talked about their past and about their pain and loneness then about the man name Orochimaru. When she told him what he had done to her and about curse seal. He want to kill him. He want to rip Orochimaru heart out of his chest. That make Anko feel like he cared about her then he turn to face her. He then told her that he not let anyone hurt people he cares about. He not let anyone hurt ones he think of as precious ones. When she heard him said that he thinks of her as one of the precious people it make her heart stop and she was blushing. Naruto could not help but smile when he seen a blushing Anko. He thought '_I cant stop this feelings I have for her' _Anko told him not to go looking for Orochimaru or fight him. If he ever seen him that he should run as fast as he can away from him. But Naruto told her in a strong and kind voice 'if he go's after people I care about. I will fight him to my last breath. I not going let him hurt you or old man or Iruka ever if I have give my life!!' that make her heart stop again hearing him say he would do that for her. She told him 'I guess I cant talk you out of that?' Naruto nodded'

Anko then show him what she going do with him for training. He is going to work on chakra control by putting a rock on his hand and breaking it with just using chakra. Then he going to spar with her to improve his taijutsu. When Anko asked him did he know the school taijutsu he told her no but he also told her that school one did not work for him so he learn by reading a really old book he found on stances of wind and water. He took the old book out of his bag and she could see that it was a really old book. He also told her that his element was wind and asked 'what one are you Anko-sensei'. She had told him that her element was water then Naruto had a great idea and jumped up and down

'if you water and I wind we can use this stands and combine are attacks. you learn water stances and I learn wind stances' he told her then she thought to herself ' _maybe doing this we can get closer_?' so their make their plans to train. First breakfast then work on chakra control by breaking rocks in his hands. After that will be sparring with her and after a little bit of sparring their going learn the combine attacks she going learn water and he going learn the wind steps. Then it was dinner and after dinner their did what their wanted before going to bed.

So after their talk about it Naruto make 30 clones and told them to work on chakra control as their doing that. He started to spar with Anko. She show him that punch and a hit are not the same. She show him that there are areas that are weaker then most. After few hours of starring and chakra control. Their starting working on the combine attack and it was going good so far. Their learn first stand for them. It was called water wind fall. First the water person would kick the shinobi that was attacking them up in the air then the wind would kick him in the ribs then back kick him into the ground. This stand was a powerful one but a hard one to do. Anko was going to start making dinner but Naruto told her to relax and enjoy herself and that he make both breakfast and dinner. Hearing that make Anko smile and wish that this could never end but she asking herself why did she like this so much. Had she really fallen for this young boy.

Naruto get done making dinner and given it to her and their eat a nice dinner. After there done with eating Naruto going clean dishes but Anko told him that she do the cleaning. So she starting cleaning them as Naruto starting working on sealing.

As the first month passed their master two of the stands. Water wind fall and rising water. His chakra control was at a high level. His taijutsu was batter then when the month first started. He get done with the book of sealing he had and he need more. Their being getting long well and some of the time both of them wish this would never end.

Anko told him she be back late because she had to report back to Hokage at end of each month. She turn and ask 'do you need anything when I am there?' I like some metal for forging you should find it in market at Drake shop called The Flame Shinobi and a book on jutsu making I want learn to make my own and that way I can make my own family jutsu. I would like more books on sealing if you mind don't. Can u give this to Hokage and please don't read it. Naruto hands her a scroll. She nodded then left to see the Hokage

She walk into the office and Sarutobi said 'welcome back Anko and how are you?

'I doing good Hokage and I think you like hear report on Naruto?' she say calm

'yea I would how is he doing?' asked the Sarutobi.

"well he mastered tree walking and water walking and he also make a fully working storage. His taijutsu is good and she told him about water and wind stances and about water wind fall move and the rising water one to and how powerful both of them are. But their need to combine and work together to used the water stances and wind stances. His chakra control is at chuunin and his stamina is a lot more then my and at first I could not kept up and now I can'

Sarutobi said 'yea that boy get a lot of stamina I still remember when people try to catch him from chuunin rank to anbo both hardly ever catch him in the end' 'he smiled and said 'he coming so far in a short time. What things dos he ask for?'

Anko said 'I going see if you had the books he asked for there are book on jutsu making and more books on sealing. Sarutobi gone into the back to his own books and take 4 books from there and handed the 4 books to Anko and she took them from him. 'so he want make his own jutsu and he learning sealing. Two hard areas to learn.'

'yes but he one great worker and I forget to give you this its from Naruto' she told him and handed him the scroll from Naruto. Sarutobi take it and started to read it

_Latter _

'_I need help I don't know what to do! I falling in love with her and I don't know if I should tell her or not tell her. Help me old man! Please help me. She beautiful, nice and kind and she is the best woman in the world and I wish I could be with her and when she blushes I get so happy._

_From_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

Sarutobi smiles when he get done reading it and take scroll out and write down something and then he put something inside without Anko knowing then he handed it to Anko.

'I be going now sir I have to go to this flame shinobi shop to get few things' saying that Anko left the Hokage office.

After a little while of walking in the market she seen the place and walk in and she could not believe how much shinobi things this man had. 'can I help you miss? Drake asked.

'Naruto ask me come in and buy him some metal' she told him

'more? That wired he had metal when he left I wonder what he make with it'. Drake asked.

'I don't know did not see him make any weapons' she said Drake thought to himself '_I see Naruto used craft book. Maybe he make this woman something and waiting for her to come back to give it to her?_ he gone in the back and he come out with really good metal in his hands and give it to her then told her that it was free and he hope Naruto would come in when he get back and Anko bowed and told him thank you sir. Then drake said 'come again' as she walk out of the shop she then ahead to her old friend. She know she be with her team at the training grounds. As she was heading there and going pass a shop that sold gems. She thought she seen Naruto leaving the shop, But she told herself that it was not him and was now at the training fields.

Anko was smiling then she come over to her friend Kurenai. Kurenai could not help hold back from smiling when she seen her friend was finally happy for once. She told her team to go home and their left. 'So Anko I guess you two getting close?' Anko blushed and yelled 'its not like that!'

'Why are you blushing then? You can tell me the true' Kurenai told her.

'ok ok I little him a little but I not going say anything to the 5 months are over' Anko told her.

'what would happened if he told you sooner?' asked Kurenai smiling and that make Anko blushed bad this time and she turn to her friend.

'then I tell him that I like him to then' Anko said hiding her blushed face. Kurenai patting Anko on the back. She told her she should be going before its dark out and Anko nodded and left.

She get back about three hours later and she seen Naruto just get done with dinner then she sat down beside him. He handed her some dinner then their eat dinner together. She then handed Naruto the books, metal and the scroll from the 3rd Hokage.

He open the scroll. As it opened a old notebook felled out. He pick it up and read the latter on the scroll.

_Latter_

_Hello Naruto for your thing with Anko. If you like her or love her you sure just tell her when you have a good time to tell her. She seemed a lot more happy now then she was before starting to taking you for training. Thank you for getting that woman to smile again. And the notebook your worrying about well the truth is it belongs to you. It was your father book. Your father is Namikaze Minato and your mother is Uzumaki Kushina. This book is your father jutsu ones he make and one he was trying to make._

He opened the book with tears in his eyes. Anko look at him and asked him 'why you crying' he told her that he just found out who his father was. He was man that put Kyuubi in me. He was the 4th Hokage. He told her that he is son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. He put his head on her chest and crying on her then he realize what he was doing and try to get off her chest but she hold his head there and did not let go. She told him its ok to cry on her and that she was here for him.

'thank you Anko-chan' He finally stop crying. She thought to herself '_he call me Anko-chan_' seeing Anko blushed he smiled a little. She smiled to. Then he show her the notebook and the jutsu their seen Rasengan and Hiraishin no Jutsu. Anko could not believe her eyes when she seen both of them a rank A and a rank S jutsu step by step. And there are some jutsus that are not done yet. Anko told Naruto you sure learn Rasengan and fast and he agreed with her. She wave her hand and told him goodnight. As she was heading to the cave to sleep. Naruto gone into his bag and take the book on crafting and started to craft a necklace for her. After he make the chain with the metal she bring him. Because he did not want used none thing but good metal for her. He make a circle that hook onto the chain. The circle was hollow and sealed in the back that way you can put something inside of it. He put a ruby which was the one his mother left him when he was a baby. Then he put 3 little green gems around it. Their the ones he had pay for at the gem shop that Anko thought he left from. When he get done with the necklace he in graved words on the back of the circle. After doing all of that he snacked inside the cave and put the necklace carefully around Anko neck. He thought to himself '_I hope she likes it.' _He then laid down and fall asleep.

As Anko waked up and seen Naruto still asleep and wonder '_why is he still sleeping? What did he do last night_? She did not need wonder no longer when she seen the necklace on her neck. She took it in her hands and seen that necklace had three little green gems and a nice size ruby. She turned it around and see words that say 'I am forever yours'

She blushed badly and thought '_I going tell him today' _she make breakfast and the smell of food waked Naruto up. He told her ' I think I was one that make breakfast' she turned to him and as she was handing him the food she kiss him on the lips and Naruto kiss back. He moved his tongue to her lips and she open her mouth to let his tongue inside her month. He play with her tongue with his tongue. Then he put his arms around her back and ended the kiss. After he ended the kiss me move his mouth to her neck and kiss it and told her in her ear 'I love you Anko-chan and I never want to leave your side not for one second' she smiled and blushed then told him 'I want you be by my side forever and I love you with all my heart, I want you to know that your first person to ever make me happy as I am now thank you my love Naruto-kun' now both of them are blushing and Naruto laid Anko on the ground on her back and laid on top of her. He asked 'can we stay like this for a while?' she nodded and put her arms around him to hold him. As she holding him he tells her 'I promise that I never leave you and that I will always love you my little angel' as he said that their lips melted together again for the 2nd time. This time Anko was one in changes and move her tongue into Naruto mouth and their tongue melted together. The kiss ended and Anko asked him 'do you mind waiting a while before going any farer' Naruto told her 'I will wait forever if I had to' Anko smile and thought '_I was right he not like most men, he is all my' _as the two holding each other and laying together.


End file.
